


[Art] Bad things happen to Bucky Barnes (and sometimes Steve Rogers)

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra is evil, M/M, Multi, Other, a LOT of noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: What it says on the tin: random doodles rescued from tumblr that feature bad things happening to Bucky Barnes.   Basically all the noncon horrible stuff, courtesy of HYDRA.The first one is someone shoving a gun in his mouth.  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Gunkink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks tumblr hates me so I'm reposting whatever old scraps of art I can here. Still trying to figure out where is the best place to post filth in the future -- comment if you have a suggestion!


	2. WS "extracting" genetic material from Steve




	3. Pierce, WS, anal hook, suspension




	4. WS as furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asset as an entryway receptacle


	5. Bucky carves the Avengers logo on himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was for some trashmeme prompt about Bucky covering his HYDRA brand with an Avengers one, and being really upset that he couldn't do it right.
> 
> eta: omg with EvilDime's help I found the original ficlet that I wrote! So now the art is embedded mid-fic, but maybe I should move this entire chapter into its own separate thing...
> 
> Here's the trashmeme prompt: <https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1634.html?thread=4353634> and its 3 accompanying fills!

Stark put down another sheet of paper in front the ever-growing pile. "And this one says that you promise not to give any Avengers and Stark technology to non-Avengers." 

Bucky finds the line, signs.

"And lastly... this one will set up your Avengers bank account." 

Bucky looks up at Stark. "I get a whole bank account?"

"Makes it easier to manage the money going in. It's for business use only, so don't pay for any porn sites, okay?" Stark, hands now free of the contracts, starts fiddling with a nearby mass of exposed chips and wires. "Besides, I know all of the big ones, so you really don't wan't me seeing that you're subscribed to 'Cybermedia LLC' or whatever." 

Bucky signs and initials at the right spots. A robot wheels up and takes his pen from him. 

"I belong to the Avengers now?" He couldn't believe how easy that was. No doctors, no pain, no month-long ordeal of proving his loyalty and utter obedience.

"Yup! Welcome to the good guys!" Stark checks his watch. "Hey, sorry about this, but I've got a lunch meeting that starts in ... negative 10 minutes. You know how to go back up to your place, right?" Stark was already halfway out the door to the lab. "JARVIS can always help if you get too lost." And with that, Stark was gone.

Bucky got up from the table. He bounced a bit on his toes in excitement. He's an Avenger now. HYDRA doesn't own him anymore. The last 70 years of his life is done and over with, and he is SO ready to kick HYDRA butt.

But first -- he needed to make the ownership transfer official. Bucky'd done his signing, but Stark left before leaving the Avengers' signature. Oh well, he'll just do it himself. He thought about how pleased Stark would be with his initiative. He looked around Stark's lab. There was a cabinet that looked like it'd have the proper acids and carving tools... But wait. Bucky pulled his hand back from the handle. He wouldn't want to upset Stark by using his tools without permission. Plus he didn't want to bloody up the lab.

He took the elevator back up to Steve's floor, where Steve has given him a room. His own room! It has a bed and a bathroom and lots of lovely nooks and crannies for stashing things. He reached under the armchair and took out his array of knives. After some consideration, he picked a small one for the sketching and a larger one for the carving. HYDRA had proper tools for this, and Stark probably does as well, but Bucky will have to make do.

Just before heading to the adjoining bathroom, Bucky remembered to take his socks off and shove them in his mouth -- sure, he can probably keep silent through the process without them, but there's no point in making it harder for himself. The Avengers don't seem to be into the order-through-pain thing.

One of the bathroom towels have the Avengers logo embroidered on it, which was pretty handy. Bucky took off his shirt and arched his back toward the mirror. There, on the small of his back, the old familiar HYDRA brand. He's got other scars, too, from anyone who cared enough to cut deep enough. But this one was the only one they renewed regularly, between the tank and the chair, just to remind him who he belonged to. The techs would wait until he was fully conscious to do it, too. There's that order-through-pain thing again. As if of its own volition, Bucky's hand reached back with his big knife and slashed some deep strokes across the tentacled monstrosity. He barely had time to bite down as the pain registered.

It felt good. Cleansing.

After a moment, he uses the towel to stop the blood, and then turned his attention to carving out the Avengers logo as best he could. 

He's never done this himself -- it's always been someone else leaving marks on his body. But this felt right. He belonged to the Avengers now, and what better way to mark the occasion? He's so glad he'd decided to come to Steve instead of go back to the remnants of HYDRA. The thin draft lines he traced with the smaller blade seals almost immediately, but already he could tell that drawing the circle will be difficult. He will have to take his time if he wants to make it as good as it deserves to be.

Which means it will hurt like the dickens. He can't just hack and slash, especially if he accidentally cuts too deep and does something with his muscles that makes him less effective. The best way would be to peel off his skin in the area. It'll take a day to scab, and then the new skin will start growing. The symbol will probably last 2 weeks to a month before it fades. Plenty of time for Stark to find the time to give him a proper one in his lab.

Bucky adjusts the socks in his mouth, and starts.

* * *

For one reason or another, Stark never seems to remember to bring up the issue over the following week. 

At first it didn't make sense. But one day Bucky realizes that maybe he's expected to maintain the mark himself. After all, he does the rest of his body maintenance now.

So, every two weeks or so, Bucky has to wipe down the bathroom and spend a few nights sleeping on his stomach.

The HYDRA brand is fading from his skin. Soon, maybe in another month, Bucky can move the Avengers one to its proper place.


	6. shrinkyclinks forced fucking




	7. Day with Pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet day in with the Secretary -- some cockwarming, some fucking, some being-the-table


	8. All Plugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plug all the holes! (Sensory dep and breathplay woooo)


	9. metal restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think someone wrote in to my askbox asking for metal bondage or something???


	10. Leashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 stages of leashing the Asset


	11. Defiant Steve with a lot of metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember whether this was a bonus for one of the Trashbooks or just for funsies


	12. Bucky and piss




	13. Get in position




	14. ass-lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before custom-made mag-cuffs, the Russians had to think of other ways to keep the American Soldier from escaping.

It's so much more portable and easier to deal with than customized cells or cages. And you should have seen his face when they activated the locking mechanism. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hush now I know it's also impractical but I thought about the many uses of ass-locks on my drive home today
> 
> (and because someone asked in the comments -- yes, this is a real thing. [10 second demo](https://youtu.be/XDLzDiRFWLE?t=52) on youtube (imagine Bucky's to be less kind to his innards) and [pic](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/thefilthiestpiglet/Screen-Shot-2019-07-31-at-9.42.20-PM.jpg) from a highly inspirational website)


	15. leash and some fun piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this may or may not be the Winter Soldier under HYDRA control from "command me to be well"


	16. Shrinkyclinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyperthetical prompted Shrinkyclinks, and then I drew this. Then she later wrote [Humans as Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819923).


	17. metal restraints 2




	18. Pee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone getting some extra release while Bucky is licking cum off the floor


	19. art for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drew this after reading [for i'm the ugliest prey](https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1801.html?thread=4027145#cmt4027145) on the trashmeme


	20. Winter Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was in response to a trashmeme prompt about the other Winter Soldiers enjoying the original Winter Soldier. :)


	21. wine service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a sticker for the first Trashbook


	22. bloodplay and feminisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was part of a Trashbook coloring book activity, original lineart courtesy of Whispering_Imp. I just added the underwear and the bloodplay


	23. Rumlow and doggy sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... yup


	24. maid service




	25. mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was one of the earliest HTP porns I ever drew? Anyway, why keep the asset silent with the other kind of muzzle when this one lets you put your cock in?


End file.
